


Tony as the Big Spoon aka Jetpack

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, IronStrange, IronStrange family, M/M, Married Couple, May is also part of the IronStrange Family, Sharing a Bed, Stephen Strange as the little spoon, Tony Stark as the big spoon, Tony makes a cute jetpack, excuse me i mean handsome jetpack, strange family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: Tony is a handsome jetpack thank you very much.





	Tony as the Big Spoon aka Jetpack

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an idea in the ironstrange discord chat like a few weeks ago and I just finished it today. Enjoy!!!!
> 
> This work has been translated by kuro2612. I gave them permission to translate this work.
> 
> Here's the link to the translated [version](https://www.wattpad.com/586138562-ironstrange-transfiction-tony-as-the-big-spoon-aka)

Stephen was exhausted. He had spent the whole day going back and forth Kamar-Taj and the New York Sanctum. He had trained with newbies the whole morning and spent the rest of the day looking through the dimensions for any danger. In between those times, he had enjoyed the moments he had with Tony, Peter, and May. The three of them had taken to calling and taking him out to get him to take a break and Stephen was glad that they had done that or he would have lost his mind. Now though, being in the mansion, Stephen was just ready for sleep. All he wanted to do was get just fall into bed and sleep the night away after the dinner and movie night that they just had.

 

Tonight had been pasta night and it was Tony’s turn to cook. Tony was a surprisingly good cook, his husband was really talented. He always made the best dishes and had decided to help May with her cooking having experienced her cooking when he had gone to recruit Peter. Stephen could still remember when he had first tried May’s food and almost ended up choking on the food and the many apologies that May had yelled while thumping him on the back. That memory brought a smile to his face as he walked his and Tony’s room, heading towards the bathroom to take a shower, his trembling hands reaching for the hem of his shirt. 

 

The hot water pounding his back relieved all the tension on his back. The water also helped relieve some of the dull aching pain in his hands. The shower lulled Stephen into some sort of peace, washing away all the stress from the day allowing him to think about his day and how happy that he had Tony, Peter, and May in his life. He heard the door of the bathroom door open, and Stephen turned his head to see the vague outline of his husband’s body walk into the room. Tony opened the shower door and joined Stephen in the shower. Stephen turned away from the showerhead to face Tony and Stephen had the sudden urge to kiss Tony on the lips. Stephen gave Tony a quick kiss and went back to rinsing off the shampoo from his hair. He felt Tony’s hands join in massaging his head until all the shampoo was gone. 

 

“I’ll join you in bed in a bit,” murmured Tony as Stephen slowly opened the shower door.

 

Stephen walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. The steam of the hot water fogging up the entire bathroom and went to brush his teeth at the sink. Walking out of the bathroom and into their walk-in closet, he had grabbed a plain grey t-shirt and flannel pajama pants, the color matching the red of the cloak. Walking out of the closet, the grey t-shirt half on, Stephen trudged towards his side of the bed and just fell on to it. He had just crawled under the covers when Tony had just walked out the bathroom and straight into their closet. Stephen waited for Tony to get into bed, he felt the bed dip and the covers swish as Tony joined him. 

 

“Fry, turn off the lights, please,” mumbled Tony his voice muffled by the pillow. 

 

“Night, Boss, Doc.,” FRIDAY’s Irish lilt got softer as she whispered the last part.

 

Stephen turned to his side to face Tony, and even though it was dark, he could still see Tony’s beautiful face and Stephen felt a smile begin to make its way on his face. And even though the lights were turned off he recognized the look in Tony’s eyes when he wanted something.

 

“What is it do you want now, Tony?” questioned Stephen, the smile on his face getting bigger.

 

“What makes you think I want something?” Tony’s face scrunched up in false innocence, his nose wrinkling a bit. Stephen loved it when Tony’s nose did that. Stephen gave him a look that said what Tony knew as the ‘you’re not fooling me’ look.

 

“I want to be the big spoon instead of the small spoon this time,” Tony finally caved at the look that Stephen had given him.

 

A small laugh bubbled out of Stephen’s mouth, “don’t you mean jetpack?”

 

“I’m not that...how do Peter and the kids say it...smol,” Tony grumbled. The wrinkle on his nose appearing and a pout adorning his face.

 

“Stop laughing,” Tony’s whiny pitching in tone as Stephen went from a small giggle to a full-blown laugh.

 

Stephen took a few moments to get his laughs under control, “I’m sorry, but the look you gave while saying the word ‘smol’ was too cute for me.”

 

“I’m not cute. I’m handsome.”

 

“I can hear the italics, Tony,” Stephen’s teasing smile made Tony dissolve into giggles, “besides you won’t be the big spoon, you’d be the jetpack and I think you’d make a handsome jetpack.”

 

“Then I’m more willing to be your handsome jetpack.” 

 

Stephen turned to his side of his bed and he felt Tony’s arms wrap around his torso and his breath tickle the back of Stephen’s neck with Tony’s legs tangling with his.

 

“Good night, my handsome jetpack. I love you,” whispered Stephen.

 

“Love you too” was the last thing Stephen heard before sleep claimed his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> fyi: May and Peter were not supposed to make an appearance in this story, but they really wanted to be part of it.
> 
> Please take your time to comment.
> 
> Thank you and I hope that you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> Here's the [Tumblr](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
